retro_replayfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Two
Level Two of Retro Replay offers gameplays of Rambo, The Matrix, The Terminator, RoboCop and more! Level Two premiered on February 14, 2019. It introduced the debut of Retro Replay YouTube memberships which offer custom fanmade emojis, live behind-the-scenes videos, exclusive community videos, and discounts to the Retro Replay store. Join in on the discussion today and discuss your favorite moments on Retro Replay or simply go off on a tangent as Troy Baker and Nolan North do so themselves! Episodes Nolan North and Troy Baker Attempt to Understand Metal Gear|Episode 37 Nolan North and Troy Baker aren't Scared in the Scary Silent HiIl|Episode 36 Nolan North vs. Troy Baker in Call of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered|Episode 35 Nolan North and Troy Baker are Your Last Hope in Zombies ate My Neighbors|Episode 34 Nolan North and Troy Baker Get Creepy and Kooky for The Addams Family|Episode 33 Nolan North and Troy Baker Abandon Their Squad in Ghost Recon|Episode 32 Nolan North and Troy Baker Save the School Yard in River City Ransom|Episode 31 Nolan North and Troy Baker Blow Up Everything in Rambo III|Episode 30 Nolan North and Troy Baker Use Ninja Magic in Shinobi|Episode 29 Nolan North and Troy Baker Punt on 3rd Down in Tecmo Super Bowl|Episode 28 Nolan North and Troy Baker Enter the Matrix (part 2)|Episode 27 Nolan North and Troy Baker Enter the Matrix (part 1)|Episode 26 Nolan North and Troy Baker Done Gone Fishing in Bassmasters 2000|Episode 25 Nolan North and Troy Baker Talk to the Fish in ECCO the Dolphin|Episode 24 Nolan North and Troy Baker DOH! Their Way Through The Simpsons|Episode 23 Nolan and Troy Hakuna Matata Their Way Through The Lion King|Episode 22 Nolan North and Troy Baker Clean Up the Streets in NARC|Episode 21 Nolan North and Troy Baker Could've Been At A BBQ This Independence Day|Episode 20 Nolan North and Troy Baker Versus Robocop Versus The Terminator|Episode 19 Nolan North and Troy Baker Go Slappers Only in GoldenEye 007|Episode 18 Nolan North and Troy Baker are Terrible Wingmen in Star Fox 64|Episode 17 Nolan North and Troy Baker are Monsters on a Rampage!|Episode 16 Nolan North and Troy Baker Nuke it From Orbit in Alien Trilogy|Episode 15 Nolan North and Troy Baker Fight Magneto as X-Men|Episode 14 Nolan North and Troy Baker Go Boom Shakalaka on NBA JAM!|Episode 13 Nolan North and Troy Baker are Running from Boulders in Crash Bandicoot|Episode 12 Nolan North and Troy Baker Versus Robocop Versus The Terminator|Episode 11 Nolan North and Troy Baker Could've Been At A BBQ This Independence Day|Episode 10 Nolan North and Troy Baker Clean Up the Streets in NARC|Episode 9 Nolan and Troy Hakuna Matata Their Way Through The Lion King|Episode 8 Nolan North and Troy Baker DOH! Their Way Through The Simpsons|Episode 7 Nolan North and Troy Baker Talk to the Fish in ECCO the Dolphin|Episode 6 Nolan North and Troy Baker Done Gone Fishing in Bassmasters 2000|Episode 5 Nolan North and Troy Baker Enter the Matrix (part 1)|Episode 4 Nolan North and Troy Baker Enter the Matrix (part 2)|Episode 3 Nolan North and Troy Baker Punt on 3rd Down in Tecmo Super Bowl|Episode 2 Nolan North and Troy Baker Use Ninja Magic in Shinobi|Episode 1 External links *Official Youtube Playlist Category:Level Two episodes